


The Art of kinstugi

by BetaJason



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaJason/pseuds/BetaJason
Summary: She knew he was a figment of her imagination, a consequence of her self-imposed loneliness. It was like an alter ego in his head, only somehow it had gotten away from him and now he was leaning back in his chair. What he did not know was why, of all the people he knew, he materialized as the protagonist of his new novel. But it was a doubt that only bothered her
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

The characters do not belong to me. Only the Occ.

CHAPER 1

The first thing he drew were his eyes, two black wells overshadowed by the unfortunate life he led.  
Then it was his face type, he had thought of an oval one, however he settled for a square chin.  
When she realized it, the shape of her hair was inspiration from seeing the wizard of oz: the scarecrow. And the color of her hair, was for the gray days that were coming, beginning the Winter.  
That was what I had in mind for him. However, when I imagined the rest of his face, the shape of his nose, that of his lips, etc. His mind went blank and as much as he tried to make ink strokes, which he later discarded, nothing came to mind.  
As a result of the anger and frustration that this detail entailed, he decided to place a mask that would cover half of his face, ending the month-long fight.  
After that obstacle it was as if a dam on his head collapsed giving way to a whirlwind of water, giving way to the type of composure, the width of his shoulders, his height, age.  
All written in detail on a character sheet.  
His personality was already thought out; a carefree attitude, but alert mind. Friendly, cunning as much as strategy and people.  
And, although her life story was sad, something that made her feel bad about herself, as her true personality matched her in consequence of losing all her loved ones. She repeated herself and repeated to her sister constantly that it was necessary, that it should be so and that there was no other alternative.  
He had spent about a year thinking about his story, mulling over what could or could have happened. Sleepless nights writing or drawing diagrams, the entire life of his creation.  
And now looking at the scribble on paper, I wanted to give it a visual perspective, wanting to see if it was how I had imagined it.  
“Don't you think it needs a name?” Her sister asked next to her looking at the drawing.  
The young woman looked at her sister for a long time thoughtfully, and suddenly she remembered the scarecrow.  
He looked back at his desk and on it the character sheet, along with his data.  
Suddenly, he knew.  
He took a pen that tied his hair, and neatly wrote in kanji, above his illustration.  
Hatake Kakashi.  
His creation was finished.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

When HE first appeared, that's when his sister left without giving any explanation.  
Sure, if saying I'm sorry in a letter next to her copy of keys was a credible explanation, she would have bought it.  
Not that he cares, his sister was twenty-seven, she could do whatever she wanted with her life. But the fact that he didn't give her one because it was hard to accept.  
But he had gotten over it.  
“You know? it's a funny thing you say you've gotten over it when I'm still here "  
Aki didn't look up from her laptop screen, she never did.  
When I wrote, nothing else mattered.  
The man sighed, used to his personality by now.  
Where do you think Ame is? he asked after a while.  
At that moment, Aki looked up and looked at a fixed point.  
It's been two days since your sister left. And he still thought he hadn't seen the signals she was giving him about her departure.  
He still had the exact day etched in his memory.  
"Mom called," she said to Ame, who was fixing a dismembered motorcycle in the garage of the duplex she shared with her, "she said we should go see her next week."  
Her sister looked up for a moment to look at her and then went back to her business.  
"I'm going to be busy next week," I reply simply.  
"I know" Aki said leaning against the door frame "that answered"  
"And what did she say?" Ame did not look at her for any moment, concentrating on what she was doing.  
"That she understood and that we should go see her when we can." Ame straightened up and searched through her tools for a dirty cloth she used to wipe her greasy hands.  
"You should go" she said looking at the bike "after all I'm the one who doesn't get along with it"  
Aki shook her head even though her sister wasn't looking at her.  
"I must continue with my novel, I'm going at a good pace," he replied. Besides, her mother didn't want to see her but Ame. But he did not say.  
His sister smiled as if reading his thoughts.  
"Have you already chosen a name for the village?" he asked putting away the tools scattered on the ground  
Aki sighed wearily and crossed her arms, her sister always changing the subject when it came to her mother.  
"A story about ninjas, is that possible?" He responded trying not to pressure his sister. Ame laughed  
"I liked the idea, and your editor seems to be excited" Aki pouted, but didn't respond and went into the kitchen with her sister behind her.  
Ame went to the shelf getting something to eat while Aki sat at her desk with the blank pages open.  
"I need the name of the village," he said on the air. He heard his sister walking to and fro, probably getting ready to go to work.  
"Those are just details" said her sister with a chocolate bar in one hand and preparing her lunch in a tupper with the other.  
He turned his head looking at his sister.  
Aki was his older sister for three years, despite the fact that they both had the same black hair color, inherited from their mother, and their brown eyes, inherited from their father. There the similarities ended. Whereas Aki was a socially unstable and introverted person. Ame was outgoing and with a strong personality, it was noticeable if she was present in a room.  
While Aki had gone independent at nineteen, inheriting the old duplex from her deceased grandmother, supporting herself with the tenant she rented in the apartment upstairs and her college scholarship. Ame continued to live with her mother, until one day she appeared at her door with a suitcase and the decision to live with Aki.  
Of course, Aki did not care, at that time he was going through the third book of a world famous saga of science fiction and needed all the help possible, since immersed in writing he forgot the unpredictable to live; eating, bathing, shopping, etc. That was why she had liked Ame's decision to live with her  
However, why she left her mother's house was a total mystery to her, both Ame and her mother refused to talk about it. Also, Aki didn't know much about what was going on in her old house since she left.  
He watched his sister putting her shoes on ready to go.  
Details. They were very important if you wanted to meet someone.  
"Good. I'm going" he said smiling. Aki looked at the stuffed bag her sister was carrying with a raised eyebrow. His sister followed his gaze and waved her hand dismissively.  
"I have to donate some clothes" he said simply "I must stop buying clothes that I will never wear"  
"You should," Aki replied.  
"Before I forget" her sister opened the door "The mail is on the table, look at it for me" Her sister closed the door behind her.  
Aki nodded and returned her gaze to her laptop. I hear the door open again.  
"Konoha" her sister said opening the door a little. Aki looked at her confused "It should be called Konoha, Konoha; WILL OF FIRE.  
Aki thought about it carefully.  
"I like it," he replied. His sister smiled at him, one of the last he saw.  
"Well I know you love me, see ya."  
At that time, Kai hadn't noticed the signs, he had just started writing. He found out the next day when his sister hadn't returned. He had called his phone and he didn't answer him, he called his coworker.  
"Hmm? Ame? She quit yesterday, I didn't see her anymore" before Aki asked briefly.  
He looked at the phone in his hands, the afternoon sun streaming through his window, giving color to his wooden furniture, but Kai paid no attention. Ready to go find it, she grabbed the keys from the top of the counter, immediately throwing away the letters that were on top.  
Kai wouldn't have looked at it twice, but it was addressed to her and in her sister's sloppy handwriting.  
He opened the envelope and from it fell copies of his sister's key and a letter that dictated little:  
“Kai, I'm sorry, I have to go. Do not worry, I'll be fine "  
Only that said, not why, not when would he return.  
Nothing.  
Still disturbed, she went to Ame's room and was not surprised to find her without clothes.  
Suddenly, he thought of the large bag of clothes he was carrying.  
That same day he had called his mother to tell her what had happened. His mother just sighed.  
"I imagined" her answer surprised Kai "she does that all the time, leaving without any explanation. I was surprised that she stayed with you for so long"  
And that reiterated how little she knew about her older sister.  
Kai was twenty-five years old and had a successful writing career. However, her half was gone, the only one who understood her, who knew what Kai had been through.  
It had felt like when they were little girls and needed a hug from their older sister.  
She felt pathetic in those moments  
"Don't you think it's too late? Said the man, pulling her out of her memories. Kai looked at the clock: 02:40."  
"Just a little more" he replied starting to write "the man sighed.  
"You said that today, Kai Elisabeth" the man reproached.  
"This scene is important"  
"Also your rest"  
"I'll eat later"  
Another sigh  
"I wish Ame-san was here, so you would rest."  
"Yes, but it is not"  
"Still ..." he looked away from the laptop and observed annoyed the man sitting at the kitchen table with his peculiar book and looking at her bored.  
"You must sleep, Aki" Hatake Kakashi, his own creation, looked at her with his dark eyes and an indecipherable expression under his mask "the story will still be there when you wake up"

So the idea didn't leave me alone. My English is not perfect. So I hope anyone reading gives me feedback.  
Sorry for the mistakes and thanks for reading.


End file.
